


Playlist1_Soft_Warm_Fun

by WakandaMama



Series: The Playlists [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ballroom Dancing, Black Character(s), Black Reader, Caretaking, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik redemption, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Love, MIT-era, Marijuana, Mentions of Racism, Pre-Killmonger, Pre-Movie, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sensuality, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Swearing, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, Wakanda, rub ya man down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakandaMama/pseuds/WakandaMama
Summary: A collection of One Shots that show the soft side of our Wakanda boys and funny hijinks between the reader and the women of Wakanda





	1. Girlfriend by Nao (Erik/Black Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> If I was your girlfriend?  
> Could you love for two?  
> Make us fly?  
> ~Nao  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sisOw0Y822U

 

 

"Yeah.....Uh hu......I promise mama I'm not starving.....there's some pretty fine boys in all my classes. I promise, ain't none of them niggas going to stop me like I let em in High school! I'm entirely focus on getting my chemistry master, only thing trippin me up right now is these freshman general eds. You thought I woulda been done already. But I not........yeah....he stopped callin....no...well...well just a little weed but I ain't starvin for it....I promise ma just three blunts a week. Okay. I gotta get going I got my AA history class in a hour. Tell auntie I said hi....I love you too. Bye." you hang up with a sigh but a relived smile. Talking to your mama was like church. 

 

You got dressed in a olive green jumper and straighten your hair, the process was hot and tiring but anything to slay.  With quick swoops you slicked your edges into thin waves with Eco Gel. You brushed your teeth as you shoved your text books, tablet, notebook and pens in to your satchel and came back around to spit and rinse. You wandering into the kitchen, contemplating making a quick sandwich when your 15 minutes alarm blared.

 

"Damn." You swore as you shoved on sandles, grabbed your jean jacket and ran out, almost forgetting your keys. 

 

The lecture hall was a ten minutes walk.

 

_Bout to be a five minute sprint!_

 

You scrambled over the pavement quickly, knock past others and huffing as you bounded down steps and arrived just in time before the professor locked the door-

 

Just to crash in to someone and fall on your ass.

 

"Dammit! You swore and glared down Professor. Crump as she shrugged and left the door cracked. You rubbed you jaw and glared over at the person you ran into.

 

"You needa watch yo shit shorty you ain't Florence." he swore and you glared up at him.

 

You took in his appearance, his dread were a bit loose, his eyes were a cold dark brown, with smooth lips and a square-ish jaw."

 

You kept adittude in your glance, 

 

"Whateva nigga." you scowled and got up picking up the things that had fallen out your bag and stormed into the hall. He huffed behind you.

 

* * *

* * *

"Miss. Y/L?" asked your Chemical Engineering Professor, Dr. Ash and you looked up from your reaction thesis as she came over to you.

 

"Yes?" you asked, putting on a fake blankness, you loved Chem but hated your professor. She was very stuck up and talked down to you about basic things and would never discuss your thesis and was stingy as hell about Lab credits.

 

"You need more Lab time credit. I recommend you tutor." She states and you huff and place your beakers away.

 

"I would like to do real time in the lab, I'm having some nice outcomes with this Acidic compound that can compile with Ethanol." you stated back and she rolled her eyes at you. 

 

"His name is Erik Stevens, I scheduled you two to meet three times a week in the secondary library from 4 to 5. You want you hours don't you?" she smirked and you swallowed down the sudden appetite to take a bite of white meat.

 

"Yes." you gritted and she left with an authoritative nod and you damn near snapped your pencil. 

 

* * *

 

_'_ _Aw Hell no.'_  you thought as you went to the table between Engineering manuals and animal encyclopedia to see that same dude that ruined your attendance to history class. 

 

"Fuck, it's you." he dismissed ad you wanted to shoe a pencil up his nose. 

The librarian shushed from the front counter and you slid into the opposite seat of him.

 

"Listen here you Everest University Drop out look ass nigga, I just want my lab time and they only way imma do that is kiss Dr. Ashy lily white ass and that is by tutoring you're middle school struggle tale. So sit there, shut the fuck up, cause school in session. Turn to chapter five, Applied Chemical combination." you commanded and he snorted. 

 

"You didn't have to do all that." he said, rolling the end of one of his dreads and frowned. You smirked.

 

"Well, now that I got you attention. Let's do this." you teased and he sighed and laid out his notes for you to correct.

“I hope you know yo shit girl.”

“That bitch send you to me right?” you asked back and he hummed with a eyebrow raise but shut his mouth and listened.

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for helpin me out and all." Erik whispered as the two of you left the library. The hostility between the two of you was dispersing after two months. You give him a soft smile and nod, "No problem, you have helped me out with history just as I help you with chem. I really want to watch Kathleen Cleaver's speech again that some inspiring." you say and he gives a smirk and nod. 

 

"Yea, I can tell you was feelin her, since you out in ya puff today and shit. It really shows off ya face and all that." Erik complimented and you felt you toes curl a little and warm flushes in you cheeks with the flutter of your heart.

 

Shit... _feelings_

 

"Thanks....You wanna get something to eat? I could kill for some chicken and waffles or fries wit a shake. Just somethin." you offer and Erik shakes his head with a faint laughs.

 

"Fires wit a shake? That sound like a high nigga meal." he joked and you giggled and nervously adjusted the strap of your bag.

 

"Is that an observation or you takin my offer?" you tease, shooting ya shot.

 

"Wow, yo nerdy ass smoke? Yea, lets go. Blunts and Black Girls are my two favorite thing."

 

Yo shot goes in with a _swish_

* * *

An hour later, you and Erik are splayed out on your bed. You two share a bowl of seasoned popcorn, chicken nuggets and soda. Cinderella with Brandy and Whitney Huston plays loudly and you two are laughing about everything and nothing. 

 

"I'm tellin you! Huey was spittin mad truth on the Boondocks but niggas only feelin Riley!" Erik rambles and you chuckle and throw a piece of popcorn at him and he stops mid-sentence to catch it.

 

"Yeah, I feel you. I see. But Riley is a blind nigga but he know his shit. He knows how the system gonna treat him and treat his niggas like shit. He don't see the reason in fighting, so he plays into that, he ragging them folks cause the nigga don't want that activist smoke. Like....like that on episode where...uhhh. where he was doin graffiti with Bob Ross. He saw his shit, he saw art and he saw hood in his art and he saw a lovely ass masterpiece so he did his shit and guess what?

The nigga got in trouble, but he ain't give a fuck. Huey know white folks wouldn't give a fuck about his art so he preach to deaf niggas all day tryna make an army, tryna make a change and I cant knock that. But Riley....give no fuck...boy wanted what he wanted and didn't give a damn. Because it was his. I think niggas need to start reclaimin' what they got. We got hood and love and we got three choices. Make it ours, Make it angry, Or have it stolen again. What's yo choice?" you ramble and lay into the pillow, inches from Erik's face as he stares at the ceiling with red eyes.

 

"Fuck...you shit deep ma." he swears and you lazily laugh and cuff his chin rubbing your thumb against his scruff with a smile. 

 

"Nah, I'm high as shit so i ain't got my gentrified on."

 

"I need that. I need you, you speaking shit I had boilin for a bit."

 

"You gonna say that aging when we sober and the popcorn gone?" you ask softly and he goes silent for a bit, the sound of a silent inhale and burn of the blunt answer you.

 

"Maybe." he teased with a low voice.

 

* * *

 

You and Erik soon develop a new part of your routine.

Every Friday, after tutoring sessions you guys meet up at whoever place has the weed the week.

You smoke and eat and watch movies.Talk about revolutions, options and just how ya'll could take over the planet.

_Hypothetically, of course._

You wonder if this friendship was gonna bloom into more or die in the fall.

 

* * *

 

_'....Mama told me the hood a forest_

_When a black boy's Jordans hang on the line it became a vine of white wine grapes_

_When you stood in the bathroom and let that brown tap water run until it was clear_

_that was just the birth of a Moon's river_

_Sirens that wail are simply blue skinned sirens chilling in ponds tryna find they tune_

_Our crumbling complex turned out to be hundred year old trees_

_We were one with nature again_

_Like we never left Africa and shit...'_

 

"Damn...you needa publish this, it's like Maya Angelou and Lauren Hill made a daughter. I like women who are all poetic and smart. Girls like that are spiritual." Erik said as he read you journal of poems and you were getting dressed in his hoodie and a pair of your shorts.

 

"Well if you like girls like that then get one." you tease and flop to his bed tracing a line of scars that started across his collar bone.

 

"Why get one, when I got you?" He questioned and you look up at him from his shoulder. His face is calm but strong as he looks back at you.

 

"Watchu sayin N'Jadaka?"

 

He gives you a soft smile and a even softer kiss, that hides heat, that hides rage, that hides yall's death and downfall.

 

The heat hid under the softness in his hair as you re-did his dreads.

The Rage hid in a phone call you had with your mama that you finally found the one and can forget all them other niggas.

Death hid in a mirage of light at the end of the tunnel which will you would spiral down with Erik in a few month when he gone off to restart the world.

Where he would reassure you before he put a bullet in your head.

Where he would watch you spirit dance on tv in the after life with tears he never let fall for both yall's company and communication. But.....

 

You ain't worried.

You don't know that.

Ignorance is your new favorite word when it comes to him.

 

You saw those pistol packing demons hanging in his closet next to his Oakland hoodie and Tims. 

You still put on his shit and it smelled of incense from a land ingrained into both out you but ain't yours. 

 

"Are you gonna be my girl?" Whispered Erik as he took your jaw beteen his finger and seemed to say it into your teeth.

 

You just kiss again and you thinks that's love. 


	2. May I have this Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I have this dance?  
> Give me both your hands  
> Let me spin and excite you
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhtoDhlffsE

"Now in conduction foreign meeting we must put on a face of peace and disguise. It is very dangerous for us to show the true Wakanda, as we've seen with the south Apartheid and blood diamonds mines. We will be exploited and we cannot have that for our people. Now lets discuss imports when we conduct......."

A 17 year old T'Challa blink wearily and his leg jumped fanatically under that table as he struggled to listen to his tutor who was lecturing about Wakandain nation interaction and economic and the prince was not feeling it. He yawned and flinched at the glare his mother sent him and he looked down at his notes in shame and sighed.

This was only the _first two hours_ of his day and he was already tired. 

* * *

  
"Ow ow ow, Auntie! Auntie!?" T'Challa shouted. One of his father older Dora Milaje warriors was training him and had him pinned to the mat with his arm stretched painfully behind his back.

"Your opponent will not allow mercy, Prince! Break the hold!" she advice sternly and T'Challa banged his fist on the ground, begging for submission.

She let him go just to pick him up by the waist the throw him over her shoulder, he twisted frantily into a tuck and roll but was soon tackled and pinned on his back again.

Hour five, this is _still_ a long day. 

* * *

  
_"Hypothetically, a case of Mage breaks out over the sheep in the Border Tribe What is your response at the council meeting?"_

_"Hypothetically, what is first priority. Our School funding or our Military?"_

_"How to conduct the citizenship of our children?"_   
_"Viburnum is stolen what's your response?_   
_"You are challenge at your crowning, what do you do?"_   
_"There are outsiders on our outskirt demanded entry, what's you objectives?"_   
_"Crop production decline. What your response?_   
_"Population spike. What's your response?_

T'Challa groaned at the relentless questioning and let his head rest on the wood table. He jolt back to a sit as his father place a hold on his shoulder.

"That's enough for today, T'Challa has dance lesson in five minutes." T'Chaka told the teacher, who bowed with a salute and left out.

T'Challa groaned and let himself lean back int he chair and T'Chaka chuckled. "I know, royal training can be waning but we must so it son. Now head on to the ballroom."

"Why does a prince need dance lesson for?" T'Challa complained and T'Chaka smiled and held his son's cheek.

"Because my son, celebration is a big part of our culture. Also, Love most favorite place to be, is on the dance floor. Now go." He prompted and T'Challa nodded and left.

When he entered the Ballroom he _froze._

In the room was two people, one was an older woman in a hovering wheelchair She reminded him of a mean crow.

"Pretty Toes Y/N! Proper form is key!" the woman commanded and you sighed.

"Yes Auntie." you said tightly and T'Challa watched in awe.

Y/N was stunning. With clear brown skin that was an masterpiece of gold, sun shine, honey and magic. Her said was dark and lovely like a warm Wakandain night And her moves from a graceful stance to a quick spin was truly someone casting a spell on the prince. You landed back down with a soft pad of your feet on the polished floor and looked up to see the Prince. You give his a soft smile with your thick lips and he gave a deep gasp but cleared his throat to cover it up.

"Prince T'Challa! Good afternoon to you prince. I am Zoya, from the Luhlaza Tribe of the east. This is my niece, Y/N, she will be your partner and partial instructor for the next month. I would be but I badly hurt my leg and have been put on rest for it." Zoya continued to explain but T'Challa was still stuck on Y/N.

You walk up to the king and smile.

"It is an horner to be your dance partner my prince." you say cheerfully and T'Challa just nods.

**"UMzalwan 'udume!,** _"Bubby is froze!"_ giggled a small voice and T'Challa whirled around and glared down at the two year old Shuri who laughed at him with a screwdriver in hand.

"Okoye! Get this little gnat out of here!" T'Challa demanded and Okoye chuckled as she grabbed up the toddler princess.

"Don't shoot the truth my prince." she teased as they left and T'Challa turned back around and gave a sheepish smile at the grin and hidden chuckle you had.

"Alright enough distraction! Let's start with the basic waltz. It appeases those from the Caucasus Mountains at formals." commanded Zoya. She whizzed herself over to the stereo and turns on _Unforgettable_ by Nat and Natalie King Cole

You bring the stunned prince to the middle of the floor and stand parallel to him.

"It's easy my prince! First lets work on feet, this is called the basic box step. We start by......" slowly you explained how to position and work his feet to the waltz and this was the first time all day that T'Challa was hanging on to the words of an instructor. You have him work the steps with you in front but not touching and him working around your feet for half an hour.

"Now our hands, it's simple. I'll put mines here." you tell him and he can feel his toes curl and breath hitch as you place your right hand on his shoulder and left around the curve of his muscular bicep you give it a firm squeeze and chuckle.

"Very impressive my prince." you joke and he gives a nervous chuckle and looks away as he feels his face heat up and thanks Baast for _Melanin._

"Relax....now your left hand comes to my shoulder, and you pull me close with your right hand, by the waist." you say and T'Challa is surprise at the little hesitation he had in pulling you close.

"Excellent! Now let me lead first."

Soon the two of you find yourselves waltz away for two hours under the crow's eye of Zoya. You chatter about many things. You talk about your dance studies in both Europe and America. He talks about his princes duties. You talk about your favorite poets and he his favorite musician and soon, you guys find all your similarities and explore your difference and the chatter is now the song you dance to because the classical music has turned off and Zoya snaps awake from her chair.

"Okay! Lessons are over for today. You've been at it for four hours. Y/N we must head back to the hotel for rest. Good day my prince." Called out Zoya as she rolls up to tyou two and you both frown.

Both of you were slightly sweatly from advancing your box steps to more complicated moves, spins and hand positions and conversation that will leave you on his mind long after you've let and he is in his next lessons.

"Umm, I still feel a bit..left footed. Where should I meet you if I feel I need more dance time?" he asks and you hum and looked at the back of Zoya as she pushed away.

"At my hotel, there's a private ballroom. It's isolated on the east wing and overlooks the river. A _spectacular_ view. Wherever you want to dance my Prince, that floor is ours." you tell him quickly and with a soft, teasing smile you press a chaste kiss to his cheek and leave.

Then you're gone.

T'Challa starts to think this day isn't that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want any white readers complaining in the comments. If you want to read, do what I've done for the past ten years and pretend the author had you in mind when they wrote fics and ignored racism/POC blindness in the Marvel Fandom


	3. Best Part  (M'Baku/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't know babe  
> When you hold me  
> And kiss me slowly  
> It's the sweetest thing"  
> ~Daniel Caesar 
> 
> M'Baku find that even though he loves a fight after battle cool down with you are his favorite part.

M'Baku groaned as he dropped into the bed of his room, He cringed as blood from a cut on his face dribbled down his cheek. He winced with sore muscles as he stripped off the top of his armor and stretched. He sat quietly, hearing the victory cries from his people outside his window but frowned at what their victory now symbolized.

No more isolation, the world was now ready to sallow his people up whenever it desired. Whatever warriors from foreign lands would come and their only defense was now the mountain itself.

"Aye, stop worrying so. I can hear your thoughts and the worrying eyes need to be warrior eyes."

M'Baku looked up and smiled as you limped in. A basket was under your arm and full of medical supplies. You set the basket tot he side of him and climbed into his lap, pressing a soft yet strong kiss on his lips, your hands coming the sides of his neck, to pull him even closer until the two of you were chest and chest and could rest wearily heads on each other.

You break the kiss and smile with your eyes, but frown at the cut on his face.

"Who dared cut my king." you half tease-half threat, as you grabbed a wipe from the basket and proceeded to clean his face. M'baku groaned and relaxed back. His eyes closing and he supported himself up with a grip on your hips.

"The same who bruised my queen." he whispered and glared down at a growing bruise over your thigh and you chuckle.

Moving around him you clean out the wounds on his back, kissing around each one and rubbing the barely seen bruises with your palm and you smirk at the moans it draws out of him. You come up and hug him around from the back kissing his neck and encasing your right arm around him. He smiles and tilts his head back to look at you, feeling at peace with himself.

He may have a love for battle but it compares nothing to you, after battle with his queen was the best part of the whole fight.

You smile back at him, feeling a warmness spark as usual between you two and with quick movement and a loud smack you kiss his nose. He blinks back in surprise which gives you the perfect distraction to shoot a needle of Vibranium laced healing serum into his shoulder. You nod with satisfaction as the wounds on his face and back slowly close. He whines as he tries to reach the spot and you playfully bap his hand away and make it hold your.

"Big baby, still scared of needles. I always have to distracted you with something sweet." you tease and he screws his lips but feel his heart flutter.

"'I fall for that every time. You're too good Y/N." he compliments and you smile.

"I know. I just wish it worked on bruises and sore muscle." you say as you rub your shoulder and in a moment he twist you in his lap and to the bed.

You laid on your side, your back to him and sighed as his large hands started to work,starting at the smalls of your back and slowly working up with firm relieve pressure to the back of your neck.

You whimper in both soreness and relief and he gives a deep laugh in your ear.

"Don't get too comfortable my queen, your turn is next." he say as he works around a bruised in the center of your back with his thumbs and you groan.

He hums as he twist you to lay on your stomach and bring him self between your legs and started to massage your calves and ankles. You cuddled on of the many pillow under your head and doze as he finishes up and lays himself next to you. He stares you down and you fake a snore and look up at him with a glow in your eyes.

Reaching out you start by massaging his shoulder and the side arc of his neck, letting your nimble and battle firmed finger work out kinks and knots, you press yourselves to his chest as your work down his arms, and he buries his head into your neck as well.

You get to his side and move to get up and get to his back but find yourself lock into him. His large arms are a firm encasing around your waist and stomach and his soft snore in your ear is just confirmation that you two may not make it for the celebration feast.

You snuggled him back, kissing the cove of his ear before following him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want any white readers complaining in the comments. If you want to read, do what I've done for the past ten years and pretend the author had you in mind when they wrote fics and ignored racism/POC blindness in the Marvel Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want any white readers complaining in the comments. If you want to read, do what I've done for the past ten years and pretend the author had you in mind when they wrote fics and ignored racism/POC blindness in the Marvel Fandom


End file.
